Jem and Kally toghter again?
by Randomnessontoast.com
Summary: When Jem leaves Kally is so uspet but when her and Megan find him will it be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 The address

**Chapter one- the address **

I sat on my bed looking at the picture of me and Jem. I loved him so much but then I thought I was in love with a boy who tired to kidnap me. I said and put the picture back in its place. I missed him so much his sparkling brown eyes, the way his hair flopped over his eyes, his grin and his soft, soft lips! Someone knocked on the door "Come in!" I said. "Hey!" Megan said standing by the door. "Hi Meg!" I said. "I've got a surprise for you Kal!" She said waving a piece of paper at me. I took the paper out of her hand and looked at it said Amber and Jem Tyler and next to that it had there house address and Jem's mobile number. "How did you find this?!?!?!" I asked jumping up and giving her a hug. "It's a secret!" Megan said tapping her nose. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" I said. "Okay easy tiger I don't know if that's even the right Jem!" "Well let's go to the address and find out!" I said. "What!" "Well it's only round here!" I said. "Okay okay!" She said. We trooped downstairs and went into the lounge. "Were going out!" I said to my dad. "Kally it's raining though!" "Yeah but we are!" I said. So we headed out in our Boots and coats until we found Number 76 Eastcliff road. "You knock!" I said to Megan. "Okay!" She said and she did. We herd a dog barking we stood there for about a minute when the door opened and a boy stood there with brown eyes brown hair a white t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. It was Jem "Yeah what do you want?" He asked. "We want to speak to you!" I said. "Kally is that you?" He asked. "Yes now let us in cos were cold and wet!" Megan said. "Okay come in!" He said……………….


	2. Chapter 2 The story

**Chapter two – the story**

"You want a drink or something?" He asked. "No were okay!" I said. "What do you want Kally?" He asked. "I want to know why you left me Jem." He stared at me for a second and then said. "I left you because well I was bored with life round here and I couldn't take it anymore!" He said. "Me and my mum are happy now were back with each other!" "Well why did you move back then?" "Well my mum thought it looked nice so you know it just happened!" "No I don't know Jem not any more okay you just left and I was on my own upset and alone!" I said. Megan patted me on the back. "What Meg?" I asked. "Look that's why he left!" She said pointing out of the window a girl who was about 18 came down the path. "OH MY GOD Jem that's the real reason you left a new girl I can't take it any more!" "Kally it's not like that!!" He said. "Yes it is Jem you're so fickle you got bored with me so you went to her she's not even your age Jem!" I said crying. "Look I love Jade and I love you!" He said. "Jade now is it Jem!" "Look Kal please!!!" "NO WAY!" I said "Come on Meg!" I said standing up and walking out. "Kally…Kal…..kally!" He shouted down the garden path. Me and Meg went to a café "Are you alright?" Meg asked. "I'm fine its how cloud he do this to me???" I asked Megan. "I don't know Kally!" She said. "I don't know!"


	3. Chapter 3 the mistake

**Chapter Three – The mistake**

Now I see what I had done with Jem all that stuff he didn't really love me at all he just wanted to seem popular and cool and have a lot of girlfriends. That night I was on Facebook and I searched Jem Tyler I clicked on his page and it said girlfriend Jade Smith I clicked on Jade's profile and left her a message on her wall it said Hi you probably don't know who I am well I'm Kally O'Connor one of Jem Tyler's girlfriends and I think while he was seeing you he was seeing me so dump him and find a guy that loves you and his not fickle! I hoped that helped her see past Jem his cuteness his eyes his lips everything I hope she can find out that he's just a freak. "Kally are you okay??" My dad asked. "I'm fine!" I said. He came into my room. "Who's Jade?" He asked. "Jem's girlfriend!" I said. "Oh okay!" He said I started to cry "Shush….shush….shush….kally!!" He said giving me a hug. We sat down on my bed "Now what's wrong?" he asked. "Jem everything with him he left me and I found out he had a girlfriend!" I sniffed. "Look clam down he's not a nice kid and I don't want you to be seeing him anymore!" "You got that!" "Yes dad!" I said. "Now it'll be alright!" He said. I stayed in his arms for a long time. I think we both fell asleep but we didn't care as long as I had my mum, my dad and my sister I'd be alright!


	4. Chapter 4 The Future

**Chapter Four- The Future **

It's been 3 months since I last saw Jem but I don't want to see him I'm happy. I have a new boyfriend his name is Danny and he's beautiful and kind and sweet and funny. I know Danny won't cheat on me like Jem did. We have a dog now his name is Spider! Izzy loves him she likes Danny too. Sometimes I, Izzy, My mum and dad take Spider for a walk. Also my mum has had a baby girl! She's called Emily and everyone loves her. Me and Megan are still best buds we do everything like going to the cinema, ice skateing, homework and things. I have a lot of new friends my life is better without out Jem I didn't need him but I swear one day when I was out with Izzy, Danny and Spider I saw a boy with sparkly brown eyes and brown eye's skateboarding. He saw me and grinned but I didn't smile back because I didn't need him anymore. One day I found a piece of paper on my window sill it said Kally I love you x I knew who it was from I'd moved on from him. I'd grown up i didn't need him but I just couldn't help but smile!

Author's note: I've read the book and I loved it and I just wanted to add on to it and I would like it if some people reviewed and commented on it! Thanks XD


End file.
